


Where The Shadows Dwell?

by Naomi123456 (orphan_account)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Split evil/good personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naomi123456





	

“You guys wanna know something? Demons dwell in the shadows, I dwell in the shadows,” A voice echoed around a crowded ballroom,just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Does that make me a demon? Huh maybe since demons love to kill and,” a giggle sounded “I love to kill.” suddenly screems where heard from the guests attending the party.

 

”D-d-did you hear that screaming Maka?” a young pale pink haired boy asked a blonde haired girl that was holding a red and black scythe.

 

“Yeah, I sure did Crona,” The girl said just as her scythe turned into a young white haired boy “Where do you think it's came from Soul?”

 

“I'd say that school,” the white haired boy said “But please Maka let's not check it out.”

 

“Crona, it's time the two of us meet. Meet me at the front of the school and I'll keep your friends alive and come alone.”

 

Tears started welling in Crona’s eyes before he ran off towards the school.

 

“Crona! Wait!” Maka called out to before turning back to Soul. “Soul come on,” she said before darting after Crona.

 

”H-h-hello,” Crona called out weakly. Suddenly a young girl with dark blue hair darted out from the shadows behind Crona.

 

“Hello Crona, I am Shadows; Shadow Scythe meister,” The girl said.


End file.
